


Passion found in Tranquility

by TheAbnormalNormalOne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BSL, Cancer Arc, Dating, Deaf Character, England (Country), First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Muteness, MutexDeaf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sex, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbnormalNormalOne/pseuds/TheAbnormalNormalOne
Summary: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Right?Well, it's not always that easy. Everyone has their own trials and difficulties that they have to overcome in life, and it's not always fair. For two young men life is just one stepping stone after another, making friends, getting through the days hardships and even getting out of bed in the morning can be a struggle. They've both grown distance from the world, being alone for so long that even the thought of ever finding love had become that of a distant dream.Somehow these two unlikely people meet and almost immediately an unbreakable bond is formed.After all, in a world of noise, two people that live in a realm of silence can always find one another.





	Passion found in Tranquility

“Welcome, welcome everyone!” The chipper voice of Coran echoed about the room as he urged the students inside. “Take a seat anywhere you like, don't be scared to take each seat near the front; I'm much more like to pick on you if your hiding away in the corner at the back!”

 

One by one the students filed in, filling up the tables from the front to the back. The room was a large open space with eight large circular tables dotted around, Coran wasn't into the normal looking layout of a classroom and insisted on circular tables.

 

It didn't take long for the students to start lightly chatting amongst each other, trying to work out what they're would be doing within the class.

 

“Okay then, for those that don't know I'm Coran, I'm the program administrator for most of the departments here at Garrison University.” He gave a smug look and twirled his moustache, “you're all here because you were elected for or volunteered this extra class I run, which helps you get extra help with future modules in all courses. Within this class, you will learn group work, people skills, communication methods and further insight into the world of work outside the university. You are all from different year groups and study different courses, but my class will help all those who are willing to make themselves stand out when graduating from University!” He beamed, “now let's all get along well and make friends.”

 

Coran walked over to his desk and picked up a pile papers, “now, this class has two teaching assistants who are standing at the back of the room, give a wave you two!”

 

Most of the class turned around to see two adults within their mid-twenties standing at the back of the room, one was a beautiful woman with long, curly platinum hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes, she gave a warm smile as she waved. The other was a taller man with two-toned black hair with a white fringe, he was strong yet looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, he gave a grin and waved making the girls and gays in the room swoon.

 

“This is Allura and Shiro,” Coran explained, “they were once students at this university and took this class. Ask or email them for any help if you cannot get into contact with me, they are generally on campus most days of the week as they’re both doing research for their PhDs here.” Coran coughed loudly, “right, the first thing we're going to do is get to know one another. So, we're going to have some fun!”

 

There was a low groan amongst the room, which had the teaching assistants laughing lowly. The class would have to learn to love Coran and his weird ways, or they would not survive this class.

 

“Wait... we have to take the register.” He then whispered, “only because Chancellor Alfor gets annoyed when I forget… so please stick your arm up in the air as I call your name so we can start learning who people are because this class is all about being dynamic with each other.”

 

Coran started reading names from the list and one by one people would shout out a yes while waving at the enthusiastic lecturer.

 

“Katie Holt?”

 

A low grown came from the back of the class and a hand thrown in the air, “it's Pidge.” They were a young-looking person, with light brown hair and matching eyes.

 

“Ah yes!” Coran scribbled out the name and wrote Pidge in its place, he was an understanding person who rarely questioned what his students wanted to be called. “Matt Holt?”

 

“Yeah.” Coran looked confused for a second as a slightly older version of the previous student put his hand up. Oh man, did Coran love genetics.

 

Names were continued to be read out one by one.

 

“Hunk… Hank… no that does say Hunk. Hunk Kahele?”

 

“Yes!” A happy yell came from in front of Coran as a larger framed man with darker tanned skin and hair thrust his hand in the air.

 

“Keith Kogane?”

 

There was no reply from the class.

 

Coran looked up from his papers and asked again, “Is Keith Kogane not here?”

 

At the back of the room, a gloved hand shot up in the air and waved around a few times. The arm was joined to a darkly dressed young man who had slightly longer black hair half hidden under a beanie and had dark eyes to match.

 

“Ah, there you are. You'll have to reply a little louder my boy I couldn't hear you very well.”

 

Keith only gave a shrug as a reply and went back to staring uninterested out the window, while playing with the metal piercing in his lip.

 

Coran continued to call out the rest of the names one by one.

 

“Lance McClain?

 

No reply.

 

Coran once again looked up from his papers, “do I have a Lance McClain in here?”

 

Everyone looked around the room, shaking their heads to the unknown people around them.

 

“Well if anyone knows where or who he is please let me know, it's unusual for people to miss my classes. People generally love them.” It didn't take Coran long to finish going through the rest of the names on his list. With a happy sigh he placed the papers down and looked at his class, “now that the childish bits over we're going to do some group work for your first session, this is a good way of getting to know each other. I'm going to put you into groups of four or five so listen for when I call your names.”

 

Another few minutes passed, and the students were put into groups randomly by Coran.

 

“And so that leaves Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Keith and Lance - when he shows up.”

 

Without being told to people started to move around introducing themselves to one another. The table nearest to Coran's desk was occupied by a few people, one by one they left to find their groups leaving one young man on his own. He didn't pay attention to the class as they moved or the fact that a group found themselves taking refuge at his table, as it was the only one left available.

 

“I can't believe we got stuck with the one guy that isn't here…” A moan came from the group, “guess there's nothing we can do about it now.”

 

“Pidge, play nice the guys probably got lost trying to this room.” Matt lightly slapped his sibling's arm.

 

“I guess, it’s wasn't the easiest room to find.” Pidge sat down at the table and started organising her stationary. Two other boys joined the siblings at the table, they gave a nod as they sat down. “I'm Pidge and this is my brother, Matt”

 

“Hunk.” The bigger boy smiled, he held out a hand to shake. “It's nice to meet you.”

 

The other boy to join them was Keith, he sat down next to Hunk and gave a curt nod as an introduction.

 

“Keith, right?” Matt asked with a smile.

 

Keith nodded again in approval, taking off his bag and dumping it heavily on the floor and grimacing at the thought of his canned drink that was now probably weaponised and ready to explode upon opening. He caught sight of the boy on the other side of him and raised an eyebrow, he was tanned with short messy brown hair and a set of blue eyes, upon closer - yet not obvious - inspection Keith notice that his left eye was a much lighter blue than the other.

 

It was an oddity, yet a beautiful one.

 

The brunette was scribbling patterns lazily in his notebook, seemingly ignoring the world around him.

 

Keith patted Hunk on the shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Hm? Yeah, what's up?”

 

Keith jerked to the distracted boy with his thumb and gave a confused look.

 

“Ah no. I don't know him, I don't think he's paying attention… but I feel rude just ignoring him because he'll miss out on the class.”

 

“Well, he's a part of someone's group so he can't technically stay there…” Matt stated.

 

“Maybe we should tell him?” Hunk asked.

 

Matt nodded, “yeah. Hey, dude?”

 

The boy didn't even look up in acknowledgement.

 

“Well, that was nice…”

 

“Buddy?” Hunk tried next, using a voice slightly louder than Matt's. Still, there was no reply.

 

“Maybe we should just leave him alone?” Pidge asked, they nodded in agreement and went back to having a chat and laughing with each other.

 

Keith couldn't get his mind off the boy, he confused Keith, as it was a surprise to even him that someone could seemingly ignore the amount of noise in the room. The brunette looked bored and lonely as if he was only there because he had to be not because he wanted to. He shuffled his chair resting his head in his hand and only looking down at the colourful patterns his pen made.

 

Keith debated between gaining his attention and leaving him alone, but he was a sucker for the blue eyes…

 

There was something about them that pulled him in, they were as if the deepest depths of the ocean and a crystal beach had collided, producing a wonder.

 

In the end, Keith got up from his seat and walked over to the boy, upon closer look the boy had wireless headphones in his pierced ears. They were discreetly hidden behind the mess of brown hair and were playing a loud thumping noise.

 

That would explain why he couldn't hear them.

 

Keith lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

 

The brunette jolted in his seat, the chair making a slight scraping noise along the floor as it moved at speed. Keith himself jumped back slightly, holding both his hands up in apology for alarming him.

 

Blue eyes darted around the table, Matt, Hunk and Pidge all giving him a concerned look, as a wave of fear washed over the tanned boy. He started to panic as he came to his senses realising that these were not the same people he initially sat at this table with.

 

“Dude, you alright?” Matt asked with concern, yet once again he got no reply.

 

The blue eyes shook as his mouth opened and closed, unable to make a sound.

 

“Hey?” Pidge was starting to worry for the other student. “Are you okay?”

 

He looked nervous as if fear was taking over him, his fists clenched and unclenched, and his breathing deepened. Without warning the boy shot up from his seat, the chair hitting the wall behind him and making a loud bang. The noise barely caught the attention of anyone in the room, and those who did notice when back to chatting with the rest of their table soon after.

 

The brunette quickly walked away from the table.

 

“Maybe he's in the wrong class?” Hunk asked. Keith shrugged, returning to his seat, something about the boy made him worry he seemed almost terrified when he saw them, something wasn't quite right. While the rest of the group started preparing for the activity Coran was going to give them, Keith looked out the corner of his eye to see the brunette walk over to Coran who was talking with another group.

 

Without much care, the tall boy - who was almost the same height as the ginger lecturer - roughly patted him on the arm. Coran whipped around, “hello there, can I help you?”

 

The boy said nothing only pointing to the door and then to himself and Coran. He then turned on his heels and started to walk out of the room, Keith knew he wasn't walking out of the class, the guy had left his belongings at the table.

 

“Allura, Shiro can you start the group work,” Coran left the room, leaving his teaching assistants standing at the front.

 

“Okay,” Allura clapped her hands to gain the class’s attention, “Coran's first lecture is always a fun one, you will work in groups to list the many ways of communication you within your group are able to do. But be warned, I wouldn't lie as you will be proving your abilities, you have ten minutes. The group that has the most gets an advantage in a later group activity.”

 

For a second Coran had stuck his head back into the room and lightly yelled, “Shiro can I borrow you?”

 

“Sure.” With that, they left the room once more.

 

Keith was a little confused, was the boy alright?

 

In the middle of every table was a large sheet of poster paper and a permanent marker. Pidge grabbed the pen and quickly took off the lid, they scribbled down a title and then looked around the table. “So, when she says communication do you think it means languages?”

 

“If she says proving our abilities, I guess so.” Hunk stated.

 

“Well, I’m guessing we all speak English.” Pidge wrote it down next to a bullet point, “our family are Italian, so Matt and I speak a little of it.”

 

“We also know binary very well,” Matt said smugly.

 

“You do? That's so cool!” Hunk smiled, “What do you two study?”

 

“We’re both engineering students, I’m a first-year student and Matt is a master’s student,” Pidge answered with a grin.

 

“I'm an engineering student too!” Hunk yelled happily, “I'm a second year! We can help each other out if we need anything.”

 

“Sounds good,” Matt nodded, “So Hunk you know any languages?”

 

“Well I’m from Samoa, so I’m fluent in Samoan.”

 

“Awesome,” Pidge continued to write and turned to Keith. “So, Mr Emo Guy, what about you? Know any other means of communication?”

 

Keith bit his lip, teasing the piercing, he then nodded and held up two fingers.

 

“Cool, what ones?” Matt grinned.

 

He said nothing in reply but reached for the pen in Pidge’s hand, the group thought he was awkward and not comfortable talking with them yet. She happily gave him the marker, Keith turned the poster paper round and started writing. His handwriting was far neater than Pidge’s, it was almost cursive compared to the younger student’s scribbles. He quietly wrote his ways of communication down and handed the pen back to Pidge.

 

The group looked down at what he had written, perplexed for a few minutes.

 

“Suhwa and BSL?” Matt scratched his cheeks, “I’ve never heard of them, sorry.”

 

“BSL?” Hunk whispered, trying to rack his mind for what the letters stood for, he knew what it was, but he couldn't remember.

 

It was at that moment the door opened and Coran re-entered the room with Shiro and the tanned boy, Coran walked over to Allura and whispered into her ear, while Shiro brought the boy back over to Keith's group.

 

“Okay,” Shiro pulled out the chair next to Matt and sat down as the other boy returned to his seat. “I'm Shiro as mentioned earlier, I'm going to be here to help you guys out a little for the first few classes.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Hunk smiled, his eyes caught sight of the boy who was now watching the group exchange intently, yet he still said nothing.

 

“So, this,” Shiro gestured to the boy who was now sat down, “is Lance McClain.”

 

The group gave a confused look to Lance, many questions rose up, why didn't he answer during the registration? Why wasn't he paying attention? For Keith specifically, it was how on earth Lance had his wireless headphones still in playing a loud thumping sound?

 

Lance gave a single wave and Keith found himself raising an eyebrow, his movements and mannerisms were deliberate, clear and precise, almost familiar in a way.

 

Shiro smiled, “I'm helping out your group for the first few classes until you find a way of communicating between one another that suits you all.”

 

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked, surely, they would be able to communicate just fine, right?

 

“Well, you see-”

 

Suddenly, Lance cut of Shiro and lunged across the table.

 

He was leaning across with his arse stuck up in the air and arms turning the poster paper around, so he could get a closer look at the writing that was already present, the group and Shiro jumped slightly at his sharp movement. He carefully read through the poster and smiled brightly, Keith literally felt his world warm up a few degrees, never had he seen something so beautiful.

 

Lance excitedly sat back in his chair and patted Shiro on the shoulder. Shiro turned to Lance and queried with his right hand up and finger moving in small moments left to right, “what?”

 

Keith caught his motion and his eyebrows raised as the start of realisation hit him full force, that motion Shiro performed was all too familiar to him.

 

They all watched as Lance pointed to Keith's handwriting, before looking around the group one by one with a pleading expression, as if he was waiting for something, waiting for someone to answer him.

 

Shiro read the curvy letters under Lance's tanned finger's, “BSL… wait one of you knows BSL?”

 

They nodded slowly, eyes turning towards Keith but by now Keith wasn't returning their gaze.

 

Instead, he was watching Lance who was sat up straight and moving his right hand, first pointing to his chest and then placing his middle and index finger next to his right ear. Keith's mouth dropped when Lance repeated the gesture again, this time a lot faster.

 

Keith knew what it meant.

 

There was no way he wouldn't know what Lance was trying to tell the group, after all, it was one of the two means of communication, he himself could use.

 

Lance repeated the motion once more, eyes locked on Keith...

 

“I'm deaf.”

**Author's Note:**

> So new story new joys, for those who don't know me I’m Abnormal, I mainly do omegaverse stories so you can look forward to them, I have my good friend Zero as a loving beta and blah blah blah. I am a full-time University student and do have a job. So I write in my spare time, hence updates are slower than other people
> 
> For this story, I spent about two days discussing with Zero whether or not to use italics for when sign language is used. In the end, we decided against this and it means a lot more editing for me and Zero, that and we felt like it dehumanised the language a little. So when you read speech just be careful to check whether it is spoken or signed
> 
> I am from England and am badly self-taught in BSL... so still learning, no I'm not hard of hearing of mute but members of my family are... so its good practice. So this story is set in England, and the class Coran teaches isn't real it's just one I've made up.... aha... So, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also for a later chapter, I'm gonna need help with some language translations:  
> French  
> Italian  
> German  
> Chinese  
> Japanese  
> Korean
> 
> I suck at languages so any help will be great, I have an Instagram I don't use apart from messaging so I guess find me on that to help me out maybe??
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/abormallynormal/?hl=en
> 
> UPDATES: BIWEEKLY/MONTHLY (depends on schedule)


End file.
